


How do I tell you I love you?

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Early 4hw Valentines Day ficBecky apologizes to Charlotte. Sasha and Bayley are idiots in love.Two different stories intertwined, four friends, two love stories
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Mickie James, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	How do I tell you I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the title sucks.

If you asked anyone how to describe Becky Lynch they’d probably say proud. Becky Lynch was proud. She didn’t like to admit when she was wrong about something, and she hates apologizing. She hates losing, and she especially hates losing championships. It was this pride that almost destroyed one of her friendships. But Becky was determined to save this friendship. 

To be honest, Becky doesn’t really know what makes her approach Charlotte in the locker room. Maybe it’s because she just won a match, and she hopes Charlotte will be in a better mood. Maybe it’s because Becky misses Charlotte, a little more than she’d care to admit. Maybe it’s because Becky is so tired of pretending to hate Charlotte, so tired of pretending she doesn’t care for the blonde. Maybe it’s because Seth and Bayley and Sasha can’t fill the void that Charlotte left, and Becky so desperately wants that void to be full again. But whatever the reason, Becky edges towards her locker. 

“Um hi Charlotte.” Becky says, and she hopes that Charlotte doesn’t see how terrified Becky is. 

Charlotte looks up wearily, as if she doesn’t have enough time to listen to what Becky has to say. 

“I uh, I want to apologize to you.” Becky mumbles, not able to meet Charlotte’s eyes. 

Charlotte laughs, unbelieving. “You? Apologize? I thought  _ The Man _ ” she says, her voice mocking. “doesn’t apologize.”

Becky sighs, running her fingers through her orange hair. “I mean it! I really do want to apologize Charlie. The way I’ve acted over these months have been terrible. It was so bad, an’ I’m really sorry.” 

Charlotte meets Becky’s eyes, searching for anything that looked like she was lying. “Okay.” 

Becky looks almost surprised. “Okay?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s not like I’m going to forgive you in one day. I need time.” Charlotte tells her, with a slight amount of snark that only Charlotte Flair could get away with. 

Becky understands why she’s angry, and it makes sense why Charlotte wouldn’t accept her apology right away. Nevertheless it stings when Charlotte doesn’t meet her eyes as she slams her locker shut and walks out, never once looking back. 

“Okay.” Becky says softly, but it’s not like Charlotte can hear. 

  
  


It takes a month for Charlotte to accept the Irish woman’s apology. A month of wary smiles and shoulder brushes, because Charlotte still can’t live without Becky’s touch. But the Monday after the New Year Charlotte accepts her apology. 

Charlotte forgot how much she loved Becky’s smile, the way her eyes lit up with happiness when Charlotte told her that she forgave her. Bayley envelopes them in a group hug, forcing Sasha to join too. The brunette squeals, and decides to throw a Valentine’s Day party, even though Valentine’s Day is more than a month away. Sasha rolls her eyes dramatically as Bayley drags her off to go plan the party. It’s just Becky and Charlotte now. 

The silence is deafening between the two. Becky is the first one to speak. 

“I can’t tell ya how grateful I am, really.” 

“It was nothing Becks.” Charlotte replies, fidgeting with her hands. 

There’s more silence, neither of them knowing what to say. After what feels like forever, Becky talks again. 

“So,” she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “When do you think Sash and Bayley are gonna get together?” 

The question is so unexpected, that Charlotte can’t help but laugh. “Trust you to be the one asking that question.” 

Becky looks mock offended. “I’ll have ya know that other people are askin’ it too.” 

Charlotte slings her bag over her shoulder. “Really? Like who?” 

“Oh ya know, people.” 

Charlotte laughs again. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Ya didn’t answer my question.” Becky argues as they make their way out the door. 

“I think that they’re both too stupid, and neither one wants to ruin the friendship, so not for some time.” 

Charlotte’s too busy looking at her phone to notice the strange expression that crosses Becky’s face. “Borin’ answer. I bet at the Valentine’s Day party.”

“No way. I bet after St. Patrick’s day.”

“St. Patrick’s day? That’s like sooo long.” Becky complains.

“Um, did you see how long it took for Mickie and Alexa to get together?” 

The two continue to argue, and Charlotte smiles, glad that Becky and her are friends again. 

  
  
  


Sasha loves Bayley. That she’s known for a long time. She loves Bayley when she’s crying on her shoulder after the end of a dog movie, which Sasha warns her about but Bayley decides to watch them anyway. She loves Bayley when she’s in the ring, the look of determination on her face as she’s plotting her opponent’s demise. She loves Bayley when she’s talking about Christmas, her face glowing and joy in her eyes. She loves Bayley when she hugs Sasha, arms wrapped around her, face buried in her shoulder, and holding on for just a little too long. She loves Bayley when she’s in full party planner mode, brows furrowed as she scribbles down words on a notepad at lightning fast pace. Of course, Bayley happens to be in that mode right now. 

“We’re gonna need balloons, and streamers, and cake and cocktails and—“ 

“Woah there Bayley. This party is in like a month. You have plenty of time.” Sasha reminds her. 

“We,” Bayley corrects. “I’m going to need help planning this.” 

The last thing Sasha wants is to plan a party, and she’s never really liked Valentine’s Day. “I don’t think you need my help. I might hold you back.” 

Bayley gives her puppy dog eyes, knowing Sasha never can refuse those. “Please?”

Sasha sighs. “Fine. But only for you.”

“And for Charlotte and Becky. Because we’re gonna get them together.”

“Charlotte? And Becky?” Sasha tries to picture them together, but comes up short. 

“Yes dummy. Haven’t you seen how they look at each other?”

“Until a month ago, it was stares of hatred.” Sasha counters, writing down a list of beverage options. 

“Not on Becky’s part. They were looks of love Sash. Looks of love!” Bayley says excitedly. 

Sasha grins and shakes her head, because only Bayley would say cheesy stuff like that and still be cute. “Whatever you say Bay.” 

Sasha loves Bayley. That she’s known for a long time. 

  
  
  


It’s almost Valentine’s Day. So far, Bayley and Sasha have sent out invitations, bought a variety of beverages, hired a DJ, bought balloons of various sizes and shapes, and decided on what they’re serving. Currently, they’re baking one hundred cookie-brownies, or brookies as Bayley affectionately calls them. 

“Sasha you’re not whipping the eggs correctly.” Bayley tells her for what feels like the hundredth time. 

“Since when is there a wrong way to whip eggs?” Sasha asks her.

“Since forever. Here let me show you.” Bayley moves to help her, putting her hands over Sasha’s. She pretends not to notice how Sasha tenses up at her touch and then relaxes, or how close Bayley’s mouth is to Sasha’s. She moves the whisk counter-clockwise. “Now you try.” 

Sasha moves the whisk counter-clockwise. “Am I doing it right, oh Wise One?” She teases. 

“I believe that is acceptable young Apprentice. But still you have much to learn.” Bayley counters, grinning.

Sasha bows dramatically. “It is an honor to be in your presence.” 

“As it should be. Now back to work Apprentice.” 

“Of course Wise One.” Sasha gets back to work whipping the eggs, and Bayley makes the brownies. They’re both oddly silent as they work, the only noise is the metal utensils clinking against the plastic bowls. 

“I’m ready Apprentice for your eggs.” Bayley says, breaking the silence. 

“Is this acceptable?” Sasha asks, showing her the beaten eggs. 

“I do believe they pass my test.” 

Sasha dramatically puts a hand to her heart. “Thank God. I was really worried for a second.” 

Bayley rolls her eyes as they continue to bake. After a while, they’ve finished the brookies. They’re waiting for them to finish baking, not saying anything, when Sasha suddenly leans over to Bayley, mouths just inches apart. 

“You’ve got some dough on your cheek.” She explains as she brushes it away with her thumb, hand lingering on her cheek. Bayley nods, too busy fighting back every muscle in her body urging her to lean forward and kiss Sasha. 

Sasha smells like cinnamon and butter, and her brown eyes look at Bayley, and Bayley feels like she’s melting. Sasha brushes back her blue hair, and it feels like Bayley is stuck in her seat, frozen and unable to move, just staring wide eyed at her. 

Sasha leans back into her seat murmuring sorry. Bayley just mumbles something incomprehensible in return, feeling like her heart is beating a mile a minute. They sit in silence for the rest of the time, and Bayley’s brain is dissecting everything that just happened, lost in thought at the possibility that Sasha Banks could have kissed her. 

  
  
  


February’s been a shitty month for Becky. She and Seth broke up, she’s lost two matches in a row now, and she ran out of ice cream three times. On the plus side, she’s spent a lot of time with Charlotte, who broke up with Andrade. Becky would be lying if she said that she wasn’t happy about their sudden closeness. She’d also be lying if she said she didn’t have a tiny crush on Charlotte. But no one needed to know that.

Truthfully, Becky is less than excited about going to the Valentine’s Day party, but Charlotte will be there, and if she’s there then Becky knows she can make it. 

When Becky shows up, the party’s already roaring, music blaring, people mingling about, and the alcohol is flowing. Becky sees Charlotte talking to Alexa across the dance floor, but before Becky can make her way over there, Bayley hugs her from behind. 

“Becky! I’m so glad you can make it!” Bayley yells over the music. 

“Jeez Bayley, yer’ gonna kill me with yer’ iron grip.” Becky grumbles, annoyed at her perky friend. 

“What?!” Bayley yells. 

“Nothin’!” Becky shouts. “Glad I could come!” 

“C’mon let's go drink some shots. Bottoms up!” Bayley leads her away from Charlotte, and towards the bar. Becky mumbles a Gaelic curse as they slide into two bar seats. 

“Finn, I need four shots of something strong!” Bayley turns to Becky, a worried expression replacing the usual happy face. “Becky I have a massive problem.” 

Before Becky can respond, Finn slides the shots over. “Four shots as promised ladies.”

Becky nods her thanks, and downs a shot. Bayley quickly downs all three. Finn whistles. “Damn Bayley. Drinking away are we?” 

“Trust me Finn, I’m going to need three more of those at least before it sinks in.” Bayley tells him, face so serious Becky can’t doubt her words.

“Okay spill.” Becky says. Usually Bayley only drinks a bit, not enough to get drunk. “What’s wrong?” 

Bayley downs another shot. “Okay, so me and Sasha were baking for the party, you know? And suddenly she leaned in close and brushed some dough off of my cheek that I didn’t even know was there, and she just kinda stayed like that, and I think she wanted to kiss me, but like, I didn’t do anything, and she just leaned away and we haven't spoken since, and so you know, awkward.” Bayley rambles, as she downs another shot. 

“So why are you gettin’ drunk?” Becky’s still trying to wrap her thoughts around what Bayley has just blurted. 

Bayley looks at her like she’s dumb. “So I can forget about it.” 

Becky mentally face-palms. “But Bayley, ya like Sasha.”

Bayley laughs humorlessly. “Yeah, but she probably doesn’t like me.” 

“But you just said she tried to kiss you.” Becky argues, motioning for Finn to take away Bayley’s shots. 

“I mean I don’t know about that. I’m just guessing.” 

“Well it sounds like she was trying to kiss you to me.” Becky says, getting up. “You should go tell her how ya feel.” 

Becky leaves to go on the roof, after telling Finn to watch over Bayley. She’s already done with this party. 

  
  
  


Charlotte was enjoying the party. The food was good, the music was loud, and Andrade had decided not to show his big stupid face here. She had gotten some gifts from Natalya and Alexa and a couple of the other wrestlers, and she’d given some gifts too. In fact, now she needs to give Becky her gift. 

“Hey Sash, do you know where Becky is?” Charlotte asks the blue haired girl. 

Sasha points to the stairs leading to the roof. “Hey where’s Bayley, I need to talk to her.” She shouts to make herself heard over the blaring music. 

Charlotte jerks her head in the direction of the bar. Sasha gives her a thumbs up, and Charlotte begins to climb up the stairs. 

When she reaches the roof, she sees Becky leaning over the railing, orange hair blowing in the wind, and she looks gorgeous. 

“You know you could fall off. I don’t want you to die.” Charlotte teases.

Becky turns to see her leaning against the railing. “I think I’ll be fine. I’m a cautious person.”

“You’re like one of the least cautious people I know of.” 

Becky rolls her eyes, and looks out at the skyline. “Ya know, this party would have really sucked without you here.” 

Charlotte feels a blush creep at her cheeks. “I know. I’m the life of the party.” 

Becky playfully shoves her. “Shut up.”

A comfortable silence falls between them, as they stare out at the sparkling city below them. 

Becky takes a deep breath. “I need your advice Char.” 

“Yeah?” Charlotte asks, not paying much attention. 

“I want to tell this girl I like how I feel about her. Ya see, she’s super pretty, an’ amazing, an’ one of the best wrestlers I know.” 

“Sounds like she’s pretty great.” Charlotte murmurs, keeping her eyes trained on the moon. 

“Yeah,” Becky agrees. “But I don’t know how to tell her in the right way. I don’t even know if she feels the same way.” 

“Well maybe she does feel the same way. But maybe she’s a little scared of her feelings.” 

“How do I tell her that she shouldn’t be scared?” Becky asks, looking at Charlotte, with her beautiful brown eyes. 

She turns to look at Becky. “Maybe you just have to show her.” She whispers. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Charlotte breathes out. 

Becky takes her hand and cups Charlotte's face, and brings it closer. She leans in, and brings their lips together. All of the memories they have shared together can’t even compare to this moment, this perfect, amazing moment. As they break apart, they can hear cheering come from inside. They turn to see everyone crowded around the door, Alexa, Mickie, Dean, Roman, Natalya, Mandy, Sonya, Baron, and at least twenty more wrestlers are squished together by the door, and everyone of them had a smile on their face. 

Becky squeezes Charlotte’s hand. “Ready to go into the beast?” 

Charlotte smiles reassuringly at her. “Ready as I’ll ever be. Happy Valentines Day Becks.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Charlie.” 

  
  
  


Sasha Banks doesn’t do parties. She doesn’t like the blasted music, and the drunk people, and everyone’s so crowded. She doesn’t like parties, but for Bayley she’ll make an exception. She was actually hoping to find Bayley and talk to her about what had happened a week ago and get out of this god forsaken place. But Finn found her first. 

“Hey Sasha. Bayley’s bein’ a nuisance at the bar, she’s all drunk an’ stuff. I was wondering if you could take her home. I can’t keep watching her, I need to give Sami his gift. I think it’ll really blow him out of the water if you catch my drift.” 

Sasha’s nose wrinkles in disgust. “Gross Balor. I don’t need to know about your sex life.” 

“But will you? Take her home? Please please please?” Finn gives her a puppy dog look, which is nowhere near as effective or cute as Bayley’s but Sasha caves in anyway. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll do it. Where is she?” 

Finn points to the bar, where Bayley is. “Thanks Sasha! I owe you big time!” 

“Damn straight Balor.” She calls back, heading over to where Bayley is. 

Sasha doesn't like to chauffer. But for Bayley she’ll make an exception. 

It’s been about twelve minutes. Bayley’s already fallen asleep, her chest rising slowly with each breath she takes. Sasha looks fondly at her, she forgot how adorable Bayley is when she’s asleep. 

Miles turn into a blur as Sasha drives, thinking about Bayley. She remembers when her and Bayley first met, when they first fought, their first tag team match together, Bayley’s first championship win, and her own first championship win. She racks her brain, remembering all the memories they’ve shared, and all the memories they’ll make. 

Eventually, she arrives at Bayley’s house. She’s still fast asleep, and Sasha does her best to move Bayley as carefully as she can, but damn, she’s heavier than she looks. 

As Sasha lays Bayley down on the couch, she wakes up with a start. 

“Sash?”

“Um hi Bayley.” She responds, unsure of what to say.

“Crazy that your here. I was gonna look for you,” Bayley tries to sit up, and falls back down. “I wanted to tell something really important. Can you keep a secret?” She asks, deathly serious. 

“Of course Bayley.” Sasha says, putting a blanket down on her.

“See the thing is, I like you. Like, a lot. It might even be love.” Bayley tells her matter-of-factly. “But I dunno how to tell you, and I dunno if you like me. What’d ya think I should do Sash?” Bayley stares at her questioningly, looking for advice. 

Sasha can feel her face heat up, as she fumbles for words. “I uh, I….” She trails off. “I think you should get to bed Bay. You drank a lot, and you probably don’t feel your best. Why don’t you get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?” 

“Yeah okay.” Bayley agrees, suddenly sleepy. As Sasha turns to go sleep in her bedroom, Bayley pulls on her arm. “No, she says softly. “Stay. Please?” 

Sasha can’t say no to Bayley, and she finds herself fast asleep in Bayley’s arms.

  
  
  


When Bayley wakes up she has a pounding headache. And the room smells like pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. 

She props herself up on her elbows and looks around. She sees a blue haired woman in the kitchen, making the pancakes. 

“Oh, you’re up. Took you long enough. Here, I made you some pancakes.” 

Bayley sits down in a chair, groggy. Sasha slides her a glass of water, and a plate of pancakes. “What? No juice? But juice goes with pancakes.” Bayley complains. 

“Juice doesn’t fix hangovers, but water does. Now eat up Miss Pickypants.” Sasha tells her, flipping some pancakes. 

“Fine,” Bayley grumbles, munching on her pancakes. “These are good.”

“Of course they are, I made them.” Sasha says with a smirk. 

Bayley rolls her eyes and smiles as she eats more pancakes. “So why are you here?” She asks in between bites. 

“To give you a ride home obviously. Why else would I be here?” 

Bayley’s face gets slightly red as she thinks of another reason Sasha would be at her house. “Oh yeah, right.” 

Sasha makes more pancakes, and she finishes the batter. They eat in silence for a little bit, before Bayley talks. “So obviously I was drunk last night. Did I like, say anything, or do anything weird?” 

Sasha chews on her pancake, as if debating what she wants to say. She swallows, before speaking. “I mean you’re Bayley. You’re always weird.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Um. Not that I can think of, no.” Sasha says, pulling on her earlobe, and Bayley knows that’s a telltale sign that she’s lying. 

“You’re lying.” Bayley tells her. 

Sasha sighs. “I mean you did say some stuff.”

“Like what?” 

“Like uh, you said some stuff about how you uh, how you liked me.” She whispers, looking down so Bayley can’t see that she’s blushing. 

Bayley almost chokes on her pancake. “Oh my gosh. Sasha I’m so sorry. I mean I was drunk, and um, drunk people say weird shit you know, and—“

Her words fade into mumbles as Sasha presses her lips against Bayley’s. It takes a moment for this to register in Bayley’s brain before she kisses back eagerly. Sasha tangles her fingers in Bayley’s hair, pulling her closer. 

Eventually they need to come up for air. Sasha grins, breathing heavily. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

“Me too,” Bayley agrees. “Happy Valentines Day.” 

Sasha laughs quietly. “It’s the 15th Bay.” 

“Oh right.” Bayley furrows her eyebrows. “Happy post-Valentine’s Day Sash.” 

“Happy post-Valentine’s day to you to Bay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if juice doesn’t help with hangovers. The story is slightly disjointed, whoops.


End file.
